Win, Lose or Draw
"Welcome to the quick draw game that everyone can play/everybody's playing. It's ‘Win, Lose or Draw’! Come on in and join our host Vicki Lawrence (Schultz)/Sally Struthers/Bert Convy/Robb Weller! With Vicki's/Sally's/Bert's/Robb's Guests: (Insert celebrities). And one more time, our host, Vicki Lawrence (Schultz)/Sally Struthers/Bert Convy/Robb Weller!" That's right: Win, Lose or Draw is the game show based on Pictionary where two teams of three (two celebrities & one contestant) draw puzzles to help contestants win money. Original Format Rounds 1 & 2 One member of the team playing had 60 seconds to draw a person, place, thing or phrase, and all the partners had to do was to guess the solution. When drawing, the drawer can't use letters, numbers or symbols; however, the only exception to the rules was that the drawer can write down a word that's part of the answer if any of the partners have said it. The drawer can also do "sounds like" by drawing an ear, followed by a clue. After the first 30 seconds, a doorbell would sound, and the drawer can either hand-off to one of his/her two partners or continue drawing. If the guessers can come up with the right answer, the team won $200, but a correct answer on a hand-off was worth half that amount or $100. If time ran out, the opposing team had one chance to guess in an attempt to steal the money. Violation of the said infractions split the value between both teams. Round one had one of the celebrities from each team draw, and the answer is a famous something; round two had the other celebrities on each team and the contestants draw, and the answers could be anything (later a different category). Later in season two in both versions, in the first round only, the drawers drew clues to a puzzle one at a time (with a maximum of nine) during the next 60 seconds. If the team can guess the puzzle correctly they won the $200; otherwise, the opposing team can steal for the same amount. Round two was played as normal. Speed Round The final round of the game was called the Speed Round. In the speed round, the drawer had 90 seconds (1 1/2 minutes) to draw as many words & phrases as he/she can. Each correct answer was worth $100, and the drawer can pass no more than twice. The team in the lead went first followed by the trailing team; in case of a tie, the team that started the entire game went first. Both contestants on both teams got to keep the money and the team with the most money at the end of the speed round won the game, and a $1,000 bonus for the contestant. If the game ended in a tie, the $1,000 prize was split and each contestant received $500 in addition to the cash already won. Robb Weller's version In 1989, Bert Convy left the syndicated version of the show to host his new creation 3rd Degree, giving the job to Robb Weller. When he took over, the format was altered quite a bit. Rounds 1 & 2 The first two rounds were played the same way as the previous format, except that the drawer's partners did not start guessing until the first 25 seconds was up; in addition, the drawer no longer handed off to one of his/her partners. A correct guess after the first 25 seconds was worth $200, and after 30 seconds it was reduced to $100. A successful steal by the opposing team was worth only $50. Speed Round In the speed round, the drawer had 60 seconds instead of 90 to convey as many words & phrases to his/her teammates as possible. Each correct guess was worth $50 instead of $100, and the team could still pass twice. The team with the most money won the game but did not get a $1,000 bonus added to their score; they instead earned the right to play a bonus round. Tie Breaker If the game ended in a tie, a tie breaker was played with the last team to play the speed round going first. The drawer received a choice of two words, leaving the other for the other team to play. The first team established a time with their chosen word while the second team tried to beat the time using their chosen word. The team with the faster time won the game. Bonus Round The winning team played a bonus round similar to the speed round. The object for the drawer was to get his/her teammates to guess seven words/phrases in 90 seconds. The first correct guess earned $50, with each correct answer thereafter doubling the money. If the drawer passed along the way, all bonus cash earned up to that point was lost. Identifying seven drawings before time ran out won the contestant $5,000. Champions on this version could stay on the show until they were defeated or won ten games. Audience Game Whenever there was time left in the show, a member of the studio audience came up on stage to play the game. He/she chose one of the teams to be his/her partners, then had the usual 60 seconds to draw a word or phrase. If the drawer can get the chosen team to guess the subject, the audience member won a prize. Disney Channel Format (2013) Each team consists of 2 kids (i.e. siblings or best friends) and a Disney Channel star. This version uses touch screens instead of the old pen and paper. Round 1 (Get a Clue) 2 players draw as many words as they can under a time limit. 1 person draws on one touch screen while at one point, the drawing moves to another screen causing the other player to draw. Willman gives clues to the word while drawing. Each correct answer is worth 10 points. Players switch positions after every right answer. After round 1, the celebrities switch teams. Round 2 (DRAW-stacle Course) Each player takes turns drawing on each touch screen. Correct answers are still worth 10 points. Each screen has a special purpose: Screen 1 (Drawing in the Dark) The player draws while wearing a visor that makes it hard to see. Screen 2 The player draws with a pool noodle-like stylus. Screen 3 (Art Thief) At one point, the drawing disappears, forcing the player to start all over again. Round 3 Each correct answer is worth 20 points. The team with the most points plays the prize round. Bonus Round (Sit and Draw) Each player from the winning team will take turns drawing while sitting on a revolving chair. They must get up to 4 words under a time limit. The team can pass, but they can't go back to the word. Each word they get right gives them a prize which can be chosen from a set of 4 boxes after the bonus round. One of the prizes is a Samsung Galaxy Tablet. International Versions Countries that did their versions of Win, Lose or Draw include: *Canada (French language only) *France *Scotland (Gaelic language only) *United Kingdom Inventors Bert Convy & Burt Reynolds Merchandise Main Article: Win, Lose or Draw/Merchandise Music Thomas Morrison Spin-Offs Teen Win, Lose or Draw - Kids' version of the show aired on the Disney Channel from 1989-1992. Tickets 66478_622925527722228_410950176_n.jpg 530396_622925494388898_1412657121_n.jpg 156004_622925491055565_986011505_n.jpg Trivia The living room set designed by veteran set designer John C. Mula was modeled after producer Burt Reynolds' living room. At the beginning of the show after the participants played a quick round and while the stars were introduced, caricatures of the celebrities were shown on the giant sketchpad. There was also a caricature of the host as well. The caricatures were drawn by seasoned artist Overton Lloyd. When Robb Weller became the host, the whole set was changed along with the show's logo though the fonts remained. Also a new version of the theme music was played, but after a few weeks, they switched back to the old theme music. The Disney Channel is doing a revival of the show with Justin Willman as the host and kid teams.Article about the Disney Channel revival of WLOD References Links The Win, Lose or Draw page @bertconvy.net (Archived) Rules for Win, Lose or Draw Blog about Win, Lose or Draw Casting Call Website for the new Win Lose or Draw Twitter Page for the New Version Category:Stunts & Dares Category:Puzzle Category:Drawing Category:Syndicated shows Category:Disney Channel shows Category:NBC shows Category:Network daytime shows Category:Daytime shows Category:Celebrity Category:Kline & Friends Category:Disney/ABC Television Category:Shows currently in production Category:Revivals Category:1987 premieres Category:1989 endings Category:1990 endings Category:2013 premieres